


Gurgle of Doom

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel and the Gurgle of Doom.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gurgle of Doom

Title: Gurgle of Doom  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Gabriel and the Gurgle of Doom.

"Ugh."

"I don't think that even comes close to covering it." Dagon peers over the book she's been reading to check on the Archangel in her bed. "You look horrible, by the way. I've seen corpses with more color than you."

"My mouth tastes like something died and possibly threw up in it." Gabriel turns green as an odd sound comes from his stomach.

Sitting up with alarm, Dagon tosses the book onto the floor. "Do not throw up on my bed! There's a bathroom behind you."

"I feel... weird."

"I heard your stomach. That was a Gurgle of Doom. Get moving or you're going to regret everything." She grabs Gabriel's wrist and yanks him to his feet. "I will carry your stupid ass if I have to."

"Why did you let me eat those things?" He clutches his stomach as the horrible noise comes again, even louder than before. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was a bit busy entertaining Lust to keep a constant eye on you. I've got the bruises on my throat to prove it." She snaps her fingers, vanishing the rugs from around the toilet and anything she doesn't want to get messed up by a sick angel. A second snap produces a bucket. "You should know better than to eat Hellish foods. You barely eat human ones!"

"It tasted good, so I had more." The final word turns into a groan. "You should leave. Now."

Dagon shudders at the sounds coming from the bathroom. "Fucking idiot." She fires off a text on her phone.

_Your angel is ruining my bathroom. He ate an entire plate of Hastur's deviled eggs._

_**Make sure he doesn't discorporate himself, I'll be there shortly.** _

"How are you doing in there, Gabriel?"

"I've been better."

She shakes her head. "Moron."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never had the Gurgle of Doom, you are very lucky. If it happens, you have a very short time to find a bathroom or you will regret EVERYTHING.


End file.
